Anub'arak (tactics)
Anub'arak is the third and final boss of Azjol-Nerub, an instance in the Dragonblight. Abilities *Locust Swarm: Periodic Damage Every Tick. *Carrion Beetles: Summons 2 Carrion Beetles every second for 4 sec. *Burrows underground at certain HP intervals (~75%, ~50% and ~25%), becoming invulnerable. While submerged, several things happen: **Spikes occasionally shoot up from the ground, knocking players up in the air and causing damage. **Various Nerubian Assassin, Darter, and Guardian mobs spawn and must be killed. Mobs spawn faster as the fight progresses. Heroic: *Pound: 18k on plate with a 4 second stun and DOT, has a 3 second cast time (he casts it on a small area directly in front of him. Running directly through him will avoid being hit. Attempting to run around him may cause other party members to be hit as he has been known to turn.) *Nerubian Venomspitters: Occasionally summoned in pairs when he is burrowed. Casts a devastating poison DoT that must be cleansed, abolished, or totemed. The Venomspitters can be CS'd, interrupted, and stunned. Tactics Shortly after the fight starts, a wall of web is raised around his platform which will lock group members out if you are not all inside. Be sure all party members are on or inside the ring before engaging. Anub'arak requires the tank to get quite close (near melee range) before the fight begins and the web goes up. Spread out around the ring, tanking Anub'arak in the centre. He will periodically stun the tank so do not be overzealous with DPS. Carrion Beetles will spawn when he is not submerged which can be easily killed with light aoe while the main focus of DPS remains on Anub'arak. When not submerged he will cast Locust Swarm which results in a moderate damage aoe against all party members and pets (usually cast shortly before submerge). When Anub'arak submerges, all DPS should switch to the incoming adds which fall from above into the ring, with the main tank keeping an eye out for when Anub'arak resurfaces in the centre of the ring. The area beneath a player about to be hit by Spikes is indicated by a shifting drift animation and can be easily avoided if the player moves quickly. So long as Anub'arak is picked up quickly after each resurface and the adds are killed quickly, the boss fight should be easily controlled. Loot Quotes Encounter in Azjol Nerub Intro: * "I was king of this empire once, long ago. In life I stood as champion. In death I returned as conqueror. Now I protect the kingdom once more. Ironic, yes?" Upon aggroing: * "Eternal agony awaits you!" Upon killing a player: * "You shall experience my torment, first-hand!" * "You have made your choice." * "Soon, the Master's voice will call to you." When casting Locust Swarm: * "Your armor is useless against my locusts!" * "The pestilence upon you!" When submerging: * "Come forth, my brethren. Feast on their flesh!" Upon death: * "Ahhh... RAAAAAGH! Damn you...Blizzard...I deserved...at least...a 10-man...!!" References External links Category:Crypt lords Category:Azjol-Nerub mobs Category:Bosses Category:Dragonblight instances